Memory
by Little Miss Cumberbatch
Summary: Alice has been to Wonderland many times now, but this time she wants to stay... will the others accept her? Will she be able to get to Wonderland once more and stay forever?
1. Chapter 1

Alice trod on dangerous ground. She knew if she walked any further, she'd be making a life changing decision. She sat by the enormous oak tree and thought through everything. She remembered the whole evening: Three courses of silence and strange looks followed by mild chatter whenever Alice left the room to get some more drinks. Everyone thought that she would have to be sent away, with all the visions she had.

"Wonderland indeed" her mother's friends always said. Alice knew if her father was still here, he would have believed her. She knew deep inside that she was now an embarrassment to the family. Ever since she first explained her adventure to her friends and family, she had been perceived in a totally different way. She was now the strange one. Well maybe this time she could go to Wonderland and wouldn't have to go back to those non-believers.

After the dinner, Alice was on edge. She heard someone mention one of the many adventures she'd had at Wonderland, then sniggering and staring at her. Alice snapped. She silently got up and walked out of the dining room, without asking. She remembered grabbing the raven's feather off of her desk, placing it in the pocket of her dress, and walking out of the house. Her mind was blank after that, as she had walked a long distance to come back to her spot by the tree.

Alice crawled over to the edge of the little rabbit hole, waiting for her friend to come and greet her. She was there for hours, always hopeful that he would arrive to take her back to the place she longed to be. It was dark by the time Alice gave up. A tear trickled down her face as took one last look around her, then at the rabbit hole. Maybe this was it; no more adventures with her friends like she had before. No more growing and shrinking. No more tea parties. No more conversations about things she liked. No more adventures. No more Wonderland.


	2. Memory: Chapter 2

_**I've realised that I have been writing 'Wonderland' instead of 'Underland'! Never fear, this chapter has the correct name for the film, instead of the book! Please review… Ive only had 1 so far, and it was really kind I must admit! (thanks Imaginationx10) Oh, and as a disclosure: I OWN NOTHING.**_

Alice stood up and padded away from the rabbit hole. She turned round a sharp corner, where she was then surrounded by dark green bushes, which reached high up into the sky. Then she heard it. A soft whisper that danced around her head making her turn back and look straight at the oak tree where she was before. All she saw was a mass of white fly into the rabbit hole at lightning speed… So she followed it.

She galloped over to the hole and crouched over the edge, looking down into the darkness. She tried her best to try and see if the white mass was what she thought it was but as she leaned over a little bit more, something pushed her from behind and Alice was sent tumbling into Underland all over again.

She landed with a thump on the cold, hard ground, which was unfamiliar to Alice. Usually, she would land in a bed of grass or weeds, but the floor was stone and solid. Alice stood up, brushed herself down and started to explore the land which she thought she knew. She tried looking for her friend, but the land was deserted. Alice had nowhere to go. She couldn't even go back to her home as the entrance had disappeared. Feeling lonely, Alice walked down the mossy stone path, which was different and seemed like unknown territory. The were no giant talking flowers for Alice to gossip with, no podgy twins for her to laugh with, no rab-

"McTwisp!" Alice called as loud as she could. She saw the bundle of white fluff shoot from behind a tree, lurching towards another. She called his name again and again, but it seemed the poor rabbit was deaf, as he just leaped from tree to tree, trying to stay out of sight. He tried it again, but she stood in his way and he stopped straight in front of her.

Alice was speechless. Her poor rabbit was no longer the way he always was. His fur was clumpy and you could see the salmon/grey skin underneath. He was severely underweight, his bones protruding through the thin, off-white fur. His little blue waistcoat was ruined, being ripped and torn to shreds, and the colour almost completely washed out.

Alice didn't know what to do. Were the others like this? Was this even Nivens McTwisp or was it another white rabbit? Was she really in Underland?


End file.
